The typical process for terminating twisted-pair cables with a modular connector involves first stripping a prescribed portion of the insulating jacket of the cable, exposing the individual pairs of twisted insulated wires. Then, the pairs are untwisted and aligned in a formation consistent with the modular connector's receiving opening (usually in flat formation). Next, the wires are inserted into the connector, visually inspected, then crimped with a tool specific for this application.
Several challenges are often present when terminating twisted-pair cables. One, as described above, the wires typically must be untwisted to some extent before inserting into the connector and terminating. It is difficult to avoid removing too much insulation and/or untwisting too much wire, thus increasing the risk of “cross-talk” (including “near end cross talk”). Additionally, it can be difficult to visually verify the correct position of each wire once inserted into the connector, due to the need to cut the individual wires to a predetermined, very short length.
To overcome these challenges, technicians are provided standards to minimize the untwisted portion of the cable and given dimensional guidelines to adhere to. Also, to help visual inspection, the wire pairs are color coded and connectors are typically manufactured out of clear plastic. These measures help; however, difficulties still exist, particularly for lesser experienced technicians.
One known connector and associated crimping tool addresses most of these issues by providing a connector that has openings in the front face of the connector such that the wires can extend through it before they are cut off. The outer jacket insulation is removed from an end portion of the cable, leaving much greater lengths of exposed wires. The wires are arranged in an essentially flat configuration and inserted longitudinally into and through the connector, so that the respective wires extend through separate tracks and their end portions protrude from the forward end of the connector. This connector design allows the individual wires to be pulled all the way through the connector. The complementary tool includes a blade that shears the protruding wires flush with the connector in the process of crimping. However, the ends of the sheared wires are left exposed, therefore, subject to “cross-talk”, corrosion, and/or other detrimental effects.